Where I Stood
by Totter4
Summary: Klaus hadn't gotten Hayley pregnant, but Helena Potter. Now the Mikaelsons struggle to take care of the mysterious woman who is carrying Klaus' child as the parents start to fall for each other. Can Klaus get everything he wanted: New Orleans, power, and love? Or will everything come crashing down around Helena, as it had so many times in the past? (femHarry)
1. Chapter 1

Helena jumped out of the bed she had been occupying. This couldn't have happened. She had made such an effort to not get involved with all the problems of Mystic Falls. She had come to try to retrain herself after a horcrux had ripped her magic apart when it removed, and here she was, _sleeping _with an Original.

"This didn't happen." She said clasping her bra on, her back facing her lover.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. Don't act that way." He said as he leaned back on his forearms with an infuriatingly sexy smirk painted across his face.

She turned around as she pulled on her shirt. "I am going to walk out that door and then we are going to forget this little _tryst_." She spat out. When his smirk only grew, she felt like slapping him. "I'm serious, Klaus. I don't want a relationship, I don't want anything."

"Whatever you wish, sweetheart."

* * *

Two months later, Helena woke up with a groan in a graveyard. What had happened? This wasn't the first time she had awoken a different place than she fell asleep, she'd been kidnapped many a time as she fought a war, but this was the first time it had happened since she defeated Voldemort. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach, pushing herself onto her feet. She looked around. This was _not _Mystic Falls. She heard voices, and carefully edged towards them, using the walls to support her still woozy head.

"There is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough even thirty more seconds of my time." A familiar accented voice yelled.

What had Klaus gotten her into?

"Not even a special little Potter?" Another voice, female this time, shot back.

She had to get out of here. She stumbled towards a gate, surely it would lead towards an exit. Suddenly, two females stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" One said.

At that point, Sirius would have been proud of the bravery she exerted. She was a Gryffindor through and through, after all. "Oh you know. Haven't liked graveyards for a while. Since my friend was murdered in one. Felt like I could use a drink." Helena tried her best to appear strong and ignore the dizziness that persisted.

"I don't think a drink would be best in your condition. Don't want to hurt your baby, do we?" The other woman smirked.

"I'm not pregnant." Helena took a step back. "Anything short of immaculate is impossible." She stumbled back, her back flush against a wall. And it was impossible for her to be pregnant. She hadn't slept with anyone for a long, long time. Except Klaus, but he was a vampire.

The women began to walk towards her, and she took a few sidesteps, trying to escape. She wished she had her magic now more than ever.

"Oh come on, dear." The second continued to speak as she stalked towards Helena. "We're witches. We know when nature has something new."

"I suggest you stop where you are." A clear voice rung out.

Helena turned her head to see Elijah. She breathed a sigh of relief, she may not trust any of the Originals, but she knew none of them would hurt her, especially because of the youngest living brother's persisting crush on her.

"Elijah." She greeted. "Pleasure to see you, again."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Potter." He said with calculating eyes that made her shift uncomfortably.

"Not to sound crass, but where are we?" She asked curiously, still using the wall for support.

"New Orleans. Are you alright?" Elijah noticed she was leaning on the wall heavily.

"Just a tad dizzy. I've felt worse, trust me." She smiled reassuringly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd better make it back to Mystic Falls. I'd hate to leave my house unattended for long." No one would notice she was gone, but her house elf, the ever trusty Kreacher. After the war, she was alone, her few friends dead, but somehow, Kreacher had developed an attachment to her. He was still rather bigoted, but she did her best to curb his slurs. She didn't have many friends in Mystic Falls, none that would notice her absence.

"I'm afraid that you won't be leaving New Orleans." Elijah gave her a comforting smile. "Until this problem with the witches is resolved, anyway. They seem to have forged a connection with your child and themselves."

"That's ludicrous!" She cried out, placing a hand at her temple for relieve both pain and stress. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant-"

"Are you sure, Helena?" Elijah approached her slowly, as if she was a scared animal.

"I am." She crossed her arms. "And I don't know why you would trust these witches who are saying otherwise."

Elijah's eyes held more sympathy than she'd seen in a long time. No one in America knew of her past. She wouldn't speak of it. It was too painful. "Perhaps you could stay with us until we can prove or disprove their allegations." Elijah suggested, knowing he'd need to prove the pregnancy to the stubborn human.

"I just want to return home." She said, frustrated tears filling her eyes.

"Well, you can in a few days." The voice she had been dreading boomed loudly and shortly from behind them.

She noticeably flinched. "Klaus." She acknowledged.

"Well, the one human who seemed to cause no trouble in Mystic Falls proves the most troublesome." He approached her with a frown.

"I will cause no trouble. I already told the witches and Elijah: I am not pregnant. And I don't know why it would concern any of you anyways!" She backed up as Klaus bypassed Elijah, leaving no buffer between them.

Klaus laughed viciously. Once the witches had proven to him that this human was carrying his child, he didn't think of how hard it would be to convince the human, or that he would at all. "Oh, sweetheart." He said cruelly. "It concerns me. And you're not going anywhere."

"Niklaus." His brother warned from behind him.

"You're insane." Helena hissed trying to free her arm. "Klaus, even if I was pregnant, I haven't slept with anyone in a long, long time."

"I beg to differ." His eyes darkened, remembering their intimacy.

"Klaus, you're a vampire!"

"A hybrid, actually." He corrected.

Helena's face drained. "No, no, no." Oh god, no. Her life was hard enough being the girl-who-lived, the chosen one. She didn't need to be knocked up by an Original Hybrid. She stumbled back, only for Klaus to catch her, concern flooding his eyes. "Let go of me." She tried to free herself. "Stop!." She began to hyperventilate. "No. You don't understand." Tears flew out of her eyes. "I can't. Please let me go."

"Niklaus, let go of her." Elijah demanded.

"Leave brother." He turned, and Helena took the moment to flee.

Klaus ran in front of her, using his speed. "Helena, please calm down." He didn't know when or how _he _became the stable one, or when he had accepted this, but he felt sympathy for the girl in front of him, who clearly didn't know what she was getting into.

"I need to leave."

"Come home with us." He demanded softly. "Sleep. And then we can discuss the possibilities tomorrow."

"I'm not pregnant." She tried to convince both him and her. She hated that doubt began to creep into her mind.

"Okay." Klaus agreed, not believing her statement. "Let's go home." And she didn't correct his statement because when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, she felt truly safe for the first time since she woke up.

* * *

_"Not Helena, please. Take me instead!" A red headed woman stood in front of a child in a nursery._

_ "Stand aside, you silly girl." That voice still sent shivers down Helena's spine._

_ "Please, no. Take me, kill me instead." Lily Potter cried. "Have mercy, please. I'll do anything."_

_ "Avada Kedavra." And there was a green light._

"No!" Helena sat up. She'd had that dream many a time throughout her life. It was her only true memory of her mother. If she was having a baby, what type of mother would she be? She'd never had an example. Aunt Petunia was hardly one to follow.

"Are you alright?" Klaus rushed in.

Helena pulled her knees to her chest, attempting to become as small as possible. "Please, go." She pleaded softly. She wanted, no_, needed_, to be alone.

Klaus ignored her and took the necessary steps to sit at the edge of the bed, still leaving space between him and the frightened girl. "What happened?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Just a dream." She looked at her knees, refusing to meet his eyes.

They say silently for a few minutes, neither wanting to break the silence, until Helena, still looking at her knees, asked, "I'm truly pregnant, aren't I?"

Klaus smiled comfortingly. "Afraid so, sweetheart." He stood up. "Go back to sleep." And he left.

Helena didn't go back to sleep, she was afraid of more dreams returning to her. She got up and moved to the bathroom, turning on the bath. She sat in the tub, despite the water not covering the bottom yet. As she waited for the water to gradually gain depth, she though through her life. She didn't want to be in New Orleans. She wanted to be back in England, in the Gryffindor common room. Had it only been a year and a half since she was there? Since Ron and Hermione had died? She had gone back after their funerals and just sat in the armchairs they had so often occupied for hours, before Luna had found her. Out of everyone, she, Luna, and Ginny had survived with Neville. The other Weasleys and Hagrid were still alive, but so utterly destroyed at the same time. She slowly turned the water off and hated herself for the tears that flowed out of her eyes. She held her breath and submerged herself. For a minute, she forgot where she was and remembered when she was in fourth year, in the Prefects' bathroom, trying to decode the golden egg. She remembered the lyrics that stuck with her. _"We've taken what you'll surely miss…too late, it's gone, it won't come back." _She was pulled from under the water suddenly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Klaus shouted, still gripping her shoulders.

"I-"

"Don't speak! Were you trying to-"

"I'm sorry." She cut him off. "I didn't mean to. I don't know what to do. And I felt like I was drowning."

Klaus silently helped her stand up, telling her that the bath was over, and wrapped a town around her shoulders. He led her to her bed a pulled a t-shirt over her head. He drew back the covers and followed her in after her. "Sleep." He said. And she placed her head on her chest, steadying herself with his breathing.

"I wasn't trying to hurt myself." She said, her eyes closed.

"I believe you."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Helena awoke alone, and was hesitant to seek Klaus out. If she was in fact pregnant, there were things she needed to tell him. Once she freshened up, she realized she had nothing of hers with her, as she still didn't know how she ended up with the witches in New Orleans. She carefully descended the stairs, and upon seeing Elijah in the study, she pulled down the hem of what she assumed was Klaus' shirt further down, trying to cover as much of her legs as possible. Elijah looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have any luggage." She shifted uncomfortably.

He frowned. "Klaus and I will rectify that immediately."

"Where is Klaus?" She said, knowing she needed to talk to him.

"In the library. Would you like me to show you?"

"Please." She smiled.

Once Elijah had led her to the doors of the library, he quickly disappeared. She knocked on the doors, unsure of what to do. She blushed when Klaus opened the door and shared a similar response as his brother to her lack of clothing.

"I didn't exactly have time to pack." She shrugged. "I need to talk to you." He held the door open for her as he stepped to the side, allowing her entrance. He watched her walk over to a large chair and sit down in it, curling her legs to her body. He was struck with how small she looked. Her dark hair cascading down her back with her doe-ish green eyes looking at him apprehensively.

"What is this about?" He closed the door for a semblance of privacy. If Elijah wanted to, he could easily listen into their conversation whether the door was closed or not.

"You don't know much about me." She said, meeting his eyes. It was true, besides knowing she was from England prior to Mystic Falls, he didn't know anything about her past. And he only knew that much because of her accent. "I-" She didn't know what to say. "If I am in fact pregnant with your baby, you need to know something."

Klaus frowned and took a seat in a chair across from her, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "When I was younger, I had to go to a doctor and she said that not only would it be incredibly difficult for me to become pregnant, but it would be nearly impossible for me to carry the child to term." She looked down at her knees. "So even if the witches are right, it doesn't matter because you chose the woman who can't physically have children."

Klaus didn't know how to respond so he asked "How?"

"What?"

"How did you become unable to carry children, Helena." He demanded. Surely, she was young and relatively healthy, a bit too small, but all the same.

Helena waited a few moments, forming words to carefully phrase her admission. "I was…incredibly malnourished when I was younger. It had lasting effects."

"Well, I'm sure with the help of witches and a doctor, everything will turn out fine." And despite the words, he couldn't help but worry. Despite himself, he grew to care for the small human in front of him, and was beginning to wrap his mind around the prospect of having a child.

"Klaus, you shouldn't get too excited." Helena frowned.

Klaus sighed and walked over to the pregnant woman. He didn't know how he became the one who had easily accepted this _miracle_. "You forget, sweetheart." He sat on the arm of her chair and took her hand in his. "The child is mine. He is already stronger than any other." He smiled arrogantly.

And for the first time since he had found her in New Orleans, she laughed. "Arrogant much?" She looked up at him. "And who says the baby isn't a 'she'?" She smiled quietly.

"Please." He said flippantly, trying to tease her to keep the smile on her lips.

"Would you care?" She said worriedly, not realizing he was trying to tease her.

"Of course not." He cleared his throat and got up, suddenly uncomfortable with their contact. "I have to go into the Quarter. I will pick you up some clothes to tie you over. You will not leave the house."

"Klaus!" She cried outraged at his audacious demands. "You can't seriously think that I will stay here for nine months!"

"Closer to seven." He corrected, ignoring her outrage.

"Klaus!" She called as he left the library. She went to follow, but he was already out the door.

* * *

She waited for Elijah to go out when she smiled. Klaus didn't want her to go out, but she _did _have things to do that could be accomplished inside. "Kreacher." She called.

A loud crack sounded. "Mistress." He bowed before straightening and hugging her knees. "Kreacher was worried when Mistress was not home when Kreacher woke."

"Kreacher, I think I will be spending times in New Orleans."

"Mistress, did Kreacher do something wrong?" Kreacher was already reaching for a lamp and was about to hit himself with it.

"No! Of course not! Kreacher, for Merlin's sake, drop the lamp!" She winced when he dropped the lamp, causing it to shatter. "Kreacher, I'm-" She couldn't say the words. She couldn't say she was pregnant. Telling Kreacher made it too real. "I'm sorry." She said instead. "I was wondering if you'd prefer to stay at Grimmauld Place or the Mystic Falls home while I remain here." She said softly.

"Kreacher will attend to Grimmauld Place, Mistress. Where the Black family has lived." He informed her.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything for Mistress." He nodded eagerly.

"Could you put together a box of essentials for me? Clothes? The beaded bag? The photo album?" She said, growing quieter and quieter.

"Of course, Kreacher can for Mistress." And he left with another loud crack.

She had gone in search of a broom, and was surprised when Kreacher arrived so soon with more than one box filled with clothes. She had thanked him and he left. She had just brought her clothes upstairs and began looking for a broom again when Klaus came home.

"Here." He placed quite a few bags on the table. "What happened here?" He asked, indicating the lamp.

"I knocked it over. Sorry." She said coldly, still upset that he had forbidden her to leave the house.

"Go sit down, I will clean this up." He offered.

"I'm not an invalid."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "At least go change out of that shirt before dear, virtuous Elijah has a heart attack."

She complied and pulled out a black dress from the bags once she got into her room. She pulled it on over her head and was pleased to see that it fit, more or less. She walked over to wear her clothes from the previous day were on the floor and pulled on her cowboy boots. She went back downstairs to see that both brothers were now present and the destroyed lamp was long gone.

"Dinner is in the kitchen." Klaus said without looking at her. She rolled her eyes. "Eat." He demanded.

She grabbed the dish that was on the counter and began eating. She didn't know how she'd survive seven months with such a controlling Hybrid.

She carefully avoided the brothers as she went back upstairs. She pulled out a roll of parchment Kreacher had supplied in a box and a bottle of ink with a quill. She took the items and went back downstairs and walked out on to the porch. She breathed in the crisp night air, She sat on a swinging bench and carefully dipped her quill and began to write. If something happened to her, she wanted her baby to know about her family. And not just her parents, but Sirius and Remus and Rom and Hermione and Teddy and Luna and Ginny and Neville. If the baby survived. She reminded herself.

_I met my godfather when I was thirteen. _She began. _He and Remus were my first true, immediate connection to my parents._ She tried her best to edit magic in case either Klaus or Elijah found the scroll. _Sirius was framed for my parents murder and spent over a decade having his worst memories overtake his good ones. He spent the rest of his life risking his newfound freedom ensuring my safety. _

She continued to write about Sirius until she felt someone sit next to her on the bench.

"Elijah." She greeted.

He wrapped a blanket around her after placing her ink on the ground next to him. She rolled her parchment up, but kept it clasped in her hands.

"Good evening, Helena. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, thank you." She said curiously. She didn't know why he was questioning her.

"My brother informed me of your worries." She glanced at her hands, embarrassed. "There is a practicing witch who is also a doctor who we cajoled into seeing you tomorrow."

"Oh." She blinked. "Thank you."

"Anything for family, Helena." Elijah kept looking at her. "Is there anyone you wish to call?" He asked.

"No." Helena said softly. "There isn't."

"No family?"

Helena shrugged. "My parents died a long time ago."

"Well, you're family now." Elijah clasped her hand and patted it. "You have us."

* * *

Elijah left Helena on the porch for a walk. He dialed a number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello, brother."

"Rebekah." He greeted fondly.

"What has Niklaus done now? You can't convince me to come back, Elijah." She said angrily, knowing he'd only call so soon if there was a problem and Niklaus was almost the cause of every problem.

"Do you remember Helena Potter?"

"Of course. She's a pretty little thing, staying out of Salvatore trouble. Smart, too." She snarked.

"Well, she seems to be carrying our brother's baby."

"That impossible, Elijah!" She snapped.

"Rebekah, it isn't. And the girl has no one. Except us, now. And she is scared and alone."

"And what do you want me to do about?"

"Rebekah, please."

"No. Absolutely not."

"She could lose the baby, Rebekah. She is in danger from the witches, but she has issues due to health as well. Surely you could see her as a chance not only for a child, but for a potential sister."

"Not with her under Niklaus' thumb."

"Please, Rebekah. She needs someone."

"I will think about it."

"That is all I ask."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Helena awoke to Klaus knocking on her door. She'd taken a dreamless sleep potion to avoid any unwanted nightmares to creep in. She didn't want Klaus and Elijah to uncover that her night terrors were actually memories, because that would lead to more questions. She turned on her side and buried herself under the blankets when she heard to knock. When she didn't respond, Klaus slowly opened the door. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he saw how abnormally undone she looked.

"C'mon, love." He urged as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Ron, I will maim and seriously injure you if you don't leave, now." She grumbled.

"Wake up, we have your doctor coming." Klaus ignored her sleep-induced grumbles.

"Ronnn." She groaned when her eyes suddenly shot opened. "Klaus?" She asked. Oh god. Tears filled her eyes. Because Ron and Hermione could no longer wake her up. In the summers, when she spent time with the Weasleys, Ron or Ginny would always wake her up abruptly in the morning, and similar things happened when they camped together while tracking down Horcruxes. She got up and before Klaus could blink, she ran to the bathroom, and locked the door.

He knocked on the door, feeling out of place and uncomfortable. This girl was carrying his child and was calling out another man's name in her sleep. "Is everything alright?" When no one responded, he sighed angrily. "You have an hour." And he stormed out. He could hear that she was alright, but that she was crying. He tried to make himself not care by going downstairs for a glass of blood. He had daggered Elijah the previous night, so it was going to be just he and Helena for the next seven or so months. Especially because he was not letting the woman out of his house for the foreseeable future: he didn't want the witches or Marcel getting their hands on his child…or Helena for that matter. He shook his head, he didn't want to care for this girl. She'd be gone before he knew it and he'd have eternity without her. People he loved disappointed him and he was tired of it.

* * *

Helena slowly descended the stairs wearing a loose grey sweater and black jeans. Her mood was low since she woke up because of she forced herself to remember that her best friends-her brother and sister in arms- were dead. She silently passed Klaus, who didn't look up from his book, and entered the kitchen as she made herself tea. She waited for the water to boil and sat down at the table, looking at the wall, but not seeing. She was remembering fond moments of Ron and Hermione: the first true Christmas she ever had, Ron and the Twins saving her from Privet Drive, and on and on. She didn't hear the water sound at first, drawing Klaus into the room. When he turned the kettle off, she shook herself out of her reverie. She shook her head and got up, grabbing the mug she intended to use. Klaus held his hand out for the mug and filled it for her before handing it back to her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

And he left the room. That was that.

She sat at the table, sipping her tea, as she wrote a letter to her godson.

_Hello dear Teddy._

_ I'm sorry I didn't write yet this week, but I've taken a sabbatical to New Orleans. It's incredibly different from England here, much warmer, almost no rain. What color is your hair this week, little wolf? How is your grandmother? I hope you two made it to the Weasley dinner this week. Please tell Molly and Arthur that I will visit when I can._

_ I've been thinking of your father recently and how proud he would be of how big you're getting. Did you know his nickname among his friends was Moony? Funny, yes? I'm sure Sirius thought it was funny and your dad didn't appreciate it for some time. Next time O see you, I want to show you the Marauder's Map. It was a work of genius, and I'm sure it almost completely came from your dad. You'll see his handwriting and magic woven intricately._

_ Don't get the nargles in,_

_ Love you,_

_ Helena_

She pocketed the letter, intent on making it into the Quarter to send it before the weeks end, despite what Klaus said. She couldn't not contact her godson for months on end. She was missing him after a week. She knew she had to edit the letter throughly, since he was three and Andromeda read the letters to him, and she didn't want Andromeda to worry about her living with vampires.

"Helena?" Klaus called as he approached the kitchen. "The doctor is here."

* * *

Dr. Broussard was a middle aged woman with a piercing gaze and sat glaring at Klaus. Helena shifted uncomfortably as she sat between the two.

"Miss Mikaelson-"

"It's Potter." Helena quickly corrected.

"Miss Potter, I can assure you, with these results, you are no doubt pregnant." Doctor Broussard waved the test results in her hand.

"Oh." Helena said softly, looking down at her stomach. It's not that she hadn't expected it, Klaus had convinced her, but she couldn't really picture her swelling abdomen or her being a mother. She tuned out Klaus as he spoke to the witch about her concerns and thought about what Hermione would say if she were alive and present. She flinched when the doctor was suddenly touching her arm, before Klaus placed a warm hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"I'm just going to perform a small protection spell to make sure the baby remains okay despite your condition." The doctor said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Klaus watched with shrewd eyes as Helena squeezed her eyes shut.

"Is she supposed to be in pain?" He snapped.

"Don't worry, Klaus." Helena tried to comfort him. "It is nothing."

"It is not nothing." The doctor said curiously as she looked at Helena. "She will be fine. As will the baby." She told Klaus. "You must, however, not perform anything to strenuous. Nice meeting you, Helena Potter." She smiled, and in that moment, Helena met the first person who knew of her life. When her mouth opened to protest, the doctor continued quickly "It is alright, dear Lion. No need to worry." She said. trying to reassure the younger girl that her secret was safe with her.

"I will see you out." Klaus declared the conversation over.

"Thank you." Helena said softly before Klaus led the woman away.

Helena stopped and looked around the room she was left in and smiled as she saw an expensive looking chess game. She thought of how boring it must be to play without the pieces' movement and destruction. She picked up a knight and looked at it, squeezing it in her hands.

"Well now that is done with, I will be going into the quarter. Is there anything you need?" Klaus reentered. He had to put on a show for Marcel, afterall.

"Have fun." Helena said, not taking her eyes off the knight.

* * *

Two weeks later, Helena was reading in the library while Klaus was out once again, when a leggy blonde walked in.

"Rebekah, what a surprise." Helena smiled warmly. She had nothing against the woman, in fact she was quite fond of her.

"Helena, heard you had a bun in the oven." She smirked the famous Mikaelson smirk.

Helena smiled tightly, still not acknowledging the baby. "What brings you here?"

"Elijah hasn't called me. So that stands to reason that my nefarious brother has taken my admirable one hostage in a coffin."

"Would Kl-"

"You will have to learn, dear little Helena, that if you disappoint Klaus, he will end you the only way he knows how. Now, help me find dear Elijah."

Helena shrugged. She wouldn't let Klaus hurt her, but she could help Rebekah and Elijah. "Where to look first?"

* * *

Rebekah left after their fruitless search, leaving Helena once again alone. She sat in the library, in front of the chess set, as she had every day for weeks. She was often alone: she now knew why Elijah had disappeared and Klaus was only around enough to ensure that she ate enough to sustain her and the baby. So she sat, focused on levitating that damned night. She remembered how terrified she was in her first year, when Ron was smashed as he rode the knight on McGonaggal's giant chess set. She imagined the piece slowly floating, and for the first time it was knocked over. She smiled so wide, she felt like her face could break. It wasn't like how powerful she was, but it was something. A wave of exhaustion passed through her and she leaned back in her chair, deciding that a quick nap was well deserved.

* * *

Klaus walked in that evening to find Helena still in a deep sleep. Instead of waking her, he picked her up delicately and brought her upstairs to her bedroom. He frowned when he saw boxes that he certainly hadn't supplied her with, but placed her in the bed. He stalked over to one box and opened it, but saw it was merely filled with clothes. He walked back over to the bed and softly pulled the covers over her sleeping form. He brushed the hair out of her face, before turning to leave.

"How sweet. Big bad Klaus is falling for little innocent Helena." Rebekah sneered.

"What do you want, Rebekah." Klaus said instead of denying anything.

"I want Elijah, Klaus."

* * *

The week continued with little contact between Helena and the Originals siblings until she walked in on Klaus wearing a suit.

"You look dashing." She said, trying to fill the silence.

Klaus turned around, surprised that Helena had said anything. She'd been withdrawing more and more over the weeks. He'd been too busy infiltrating Marcel's little gang to do anything about Helena, though. "Thank you." He smiled.

Helena further surprised both of them when she approached Klaus and straightened his tie. "What are you doing this evening?" She asked.

"I'm going to a masquerade." He said.

Helena laughed. "What fun."

Klaus smirked. "What does that mean, Miss Potter?"

"Oh nothing." She kept grinning up at him.

Klaus turned around and put a record on. A slow number began to play and he held his hand out. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

She placed her hand in his and he wrapped his hand around her waist. He could just feel the beginnings of a baby bump. He slowly swayed them, surprised that Helena knew some of the more intricate moves as she easily kept up. "How are you feeling." He asked.

Helen shrugged. "A bit stir crazy."

Klaus frowned but didn't say anything, instead he asked about the boxes in her room.

"A friend sent them to me." She said simply. "Klaus, where is your brother?" She tried to broach the subject.

Klaus broke off from her and angrily turned off the music. "I think that's enough for one night." He snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you." She said as he walked out of the room. Klaus almost stopped. No one had ever apologized like that sincerely to him.

"Goodnight, Helena." He said as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena had never felt more babied in her life. She truly tried to follow Klaus' rules, but she couldn't stay cooped up inside all day anymore. She had been able to send two letters to her godson in the month that she'd been in New Orleans. She used to send him that many a letters a _week_. She needed to get out. She waited until Klaus and Rebekah had left before she slipped on another dress with her trusty boots and a jean jacket. She slipped a knife in her boot for safety before she left. She didn't have a car, but it was only two miles before she came to a bus stop. She waited nervously for a bus, knowing if Klaus found out she had left, he'd throw a fit. She figured that today's music festival would bring so many people into the quarter that she'd never be found.

She arrived a short while later, already seeing the quarter-wide party in full swing. She laughed as she saw two people dancing throwing beads to friends. She shook her head when a man came to invite her to dance with others, but as he persisted, she agreed. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She was passed between dance partners, before tiring enough to get a drink. She walked to a cafe around the corner and sat down outside.

"May I have an iced tea?" She asked the waitress.

She waited for her drink and watched everyone dancing together to street music and having a good time. Everyone looked so happy and unweighted.

A man sat in front of her. "Who do we have here?" He said with a charming smile.

"Helena." She said politely, nodding her head at the waitress who delivered her drink.

"And what you must be new, judging by your accent." He leaned in.

Helena shifted in her seat. "And what is your name Mr. New Orleans?" She said cutely.

"Marcel." His eyes tightened, looking for a response to his name. When he saw none, he continued. "See, here's the thing. This is my quarter. And you smell like the Mikaelsons."

She put her tea down, suddenly growing worried. "I'm sorry, what?"

He grabbed her hand tightly and she gasped. "What are you doing here? What did Klaus send you to do?" He hissed.

"Please, you're hurting me." She tried to free her hand, but was unable to.

"You're human." He said, surprised. He let go of her hand and she held it close to her, rubbing her wrist.

"I know nothing of what is going on between you and Klaus."

"I think it's best if you come with me." Damn her Potter luck.

"I disagree." She said, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Miss Helena." He smiled. "We must catch up. Klaus and I are old friends and I can't wait to hear your story."

* * *

Helena found herself in some type of compound in New Orleans. She hadn't said a word since Marcel had taken her, but he had yet to harm her.

"Thierry. Tell Klaus his human pet is here. That I'd like a word with him."

_Great_, Helena thought, _Klaus was going to rip her head from her shoulders. _

"Could I use a bathroom, please." She asked Marcel. She didn't want to be here when Klaus first arrived.

"Of course, Diego." He indicated she follow the vampire. She looked hesitant, and he was quick to reassure you. "No harm will come to you while you are here, Helena. I just would like a chat with an old friend."

She still didn't trust him, but followed Diego up the stairs. After she washed her hands, she found that Diego had waited for her outside the door. She decided to test her luck. "What is going on between Klaus and Marcel?" She asked softly, trying to look intimidated.

Diego looked behind him and sighed. What could it hurt? "Marcel runs the Quarter and Klaus is trying to take it."

"Oh." She frowned. "I'm sorry."

Diego frowned. "What?" Why was this girl apologizing to him for Klaus?

"I'm sorry about the trouble Klaus has given you." She shrugged. "If I could do anything I would, but I fear my value is little to the Mikaelsons." She lied.

She was on her way back to the main area, when Diego stopped her. "Wait here." He said as he sped downstairs. She gasped when she saw a body fly in front of her. She ignored Diego's warning and rushed to the stairs, intent on stopping the chaos that followed Klaus.

She was walking down the stairs when a body was thrown in her direction, and to avoid contact she quickly turned, only to lose her balance and fall down the last flight of stairs.

Klaus stopped and sped over to her.

"This is what happens, Klaus. Destruction follows you. Leave New Orleans if you know what's good for everyone." Marcel declared.

Klaus snarled and stood up, leaving Helena sitting on the ground. "Tred lightly, Marcellus." He turned and picked up Helena and placed her on her feet. "We're leaving." He told her, waiting for her to walk in front of him.

When they got to Klaus' car, she was surprised to see her hands shaking. She placed a hand on her stomach in fear.

"Klaus-"

"I've already called the doctor. She will be waiting." He said shortly.

* * *

When they arrived at the plantation, Klaus sped to her side, helping her out, showing little emotion. They saw that Dr. Broussard was waiting on the porch for them. Klaus stormed into the house, leaving Helena with her doctor.

"I fell." She said quietly.

"Well, then, let's check up on your baby, Helena." The doctor smiled.

"You know who I am." She said as the doctor was using the ultrasound Klaus had somehow acquired.

"I do." The doctor said, squeezing some gel onto her stomach.

"And you aren't alerting the World that Helena Potter is having a baby?" She asked.

"My mother was a squib, my father a warlock." The doctor said. "Not many here know of you, but the stories I've heard have garnered high respect." She smiled. "And it seems that like you, your little baby is also a survivor. You both are perfectly fine. And in the case you didn't know, you're about fifteen weeks along."

"Thank you."

"It's the least you're owed for all you've done."

* * *

Once the doctor left, Helena left the sitting room to look for Klaus. She was surprised to see him in the study with Elijah.

"Elijah, you're back." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're well."

"I'm glad to see _you_ well, Helena." Elijah countered. "I will be upstairs." He said, leaving Klaus alone with Helena.

She moved to sit in a chair, collapsing out of exhaustion. For the first time she placed her hand on her stomach, on her baby. "The baby is okay." She said. When Klaus continued to be silent, she sighed and continued. "I'm sorry. I don't do cooped up well. I didn't know what was happening."

Klaus whipped around, eyes blazing. "You put yourself and our child in danger, and all you can say is you're sorry!" He yelled. "You could have been killed! You made a fool of me! Did Marcel find out about the child?"

Helena hated the tears that pooled in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She repeated and shook her head. "I didn't tell him anything."

"Leave." Klaus dismissed her.

"Klau-"

"Leave!" He roared.

She left and as she walked up the stairs, she passed Elijah and shook her head, indicating she didn't want to talk. She wanted to go _home_. And not to Mystic Falls. But to London, to Teddy. She went to her room and turned on the shower. She didn't want anyone to hear her cry. She felt like such a failure. She got in and sat in the corner of the shower, letting the steaming water wash over her as she cried. She placed her hands on her stomach again. She almost got her baby killed. That thought only made her cry harder. She didn't know how long she'd been crying when the water was shut off.

Klaus gently wrapped her in a towel, and shushed her. When her crying didn't subside, he sat in her bed, with her in his lap and rocked her.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

"All is forgiven, sweetheart." He said quietly.

"I don't know if I can do this." She cried. "I don't know how to be a mother. I doubt I'd be a good one based on my already stellar performance."

"It's going to be fine." Klaus consoled and continued rocking her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and the Mikaelsons had noticed a distinctly introverted Helena. She only came out of her room or the library to eat and only spoke when she had to. She wrote the occasional letter in the privacy of her room to Teddy, but severed all contact to her other friends. She was punishing herself for what had happened.

Rebekah barged into the library. "Get up." She commanded.

Helena looked up tiredly. She hadn't been sleeping well, more nightmares flooding through. "What, Rebekah?" She sighed.

"We are going shopping for costumes. It's almost Halloween. Klaus even agreed."

"No thank you." She didn't want to leave the plantation again. This was her safety area. And the prospect of celebrating Halloween: the day her life was forever torn apart by Voldemort, sounded less than appealing.

"Enough wallowing. You're baby is fine. Time to get up."

"I don't want to leave, especially not for Halloween." Helena sighed.

Rebekah sat next to her on the floor. "Why not. You would have jumped at the opportunity weeks ago?"

"Because I almost got my child killed. I'm no better than Sirius." She cried out and stormed out of the library, passing two more surprised brothers.

* * *

Elijah went upstairs with Helena's lunch and knocked on her door.

"Come in." A soft voice called.

"Hungry, Helena?" He asked. He crossed the room and put the tray next to her on the made bed, before sitting stiffly down. "Is everything alright."

She smiled tightly. "Thank you for lunch, Elijah." She said dismissively.

* * *

Another day passed, and Helena grew more evasive. She was sitting against one of the coffins in a secret tunnel in the plantation house, hoping none of the Vampires would be able to find her. She supposed she should be a little more disturbed being surrounded by coffins, but it wasn't like she was looking at the dead bodies, and even then, she'd seen more than enough bodies to keep her from wigging out.

"Hey." Klaus approached her.

"Hey." She watched as Klaus sat down next to her.

"Rebekah said you turned down her offer to go shopping for Halloween costumes."

"What's the point? I won't be leaving here anyways."

Klaus hesitated a moment and sighed. "I'll take you out. If you stay close to me or my siblings, I don't see a problem that could arise."

"I don't want to lose it." She said so softly Klaus had to strain to here.

"I'll make sure you two are safe." He took her hand.

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand. "I'm in my second trimester." She kept her eyes on her hands.

Klaus smiled softly. "Yes." He brought their hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Eighteen weeks, if I remember correctly."

"You remember?" Helena was pleasantly surprised and looked up at him.

"Of course." He said fondly.

"Why do you want the quarter back?" She asked suddenly.

"Because it's the only place my family has ever felt whole." He admitted.

Klaus was surprised when Helena's lips suddenly crashed against his. He moved her to be sitting on top of him, his lips moving fervently to meet hers. Klaus stopped when Helena gasped.

"Are you alright?" He asked touching her stomach for the first time, concerned.

Helena smiled brightly. "It's kicking." She smiled. "Here." She moved his hand to where there was movement. "You may not feel it-"

"I do." He smiled and kissed her forehead. And for the first time, despite being surrounded by coffins, they felt like normal expecting parents.

* * *

For the first time, the Mikaelsons all joined Helena for dinner.

"Oh, Rebekah, just pick me out something." She finally caved. "I will go to the party but please don't make me shop."

The men laughed at their sister's petulant pout.

"The baby kicked today." Klaus told Rebekah and Elijah between bites of food, trying to hide his pride.

"That's wonderful, brother. Congratulations, Helena."

"Thank you." Helena smiled softly.

"So," Rebekah began conspiratorially. "What do you want, a boy or a girl?"

Helena laughed and looked toward Klaus. "Either would be a blessing, but I suppose a boy would be nice."

"Oh?" Klaus asked, intrigued. "Do explain."

Helena shrugged. "I think Teddy would like another boy to play with. He'd love being an older brother." She smiled thinking of her beloved Teddy.

"Teddy?" Elijah asked, seeing his brother matching his own confused face.

"Oh." Helena laughed. "I'm sorry. He's my godson. He's three." She said proudly. "He's incredibly smart but as troublesome as they come."

"Where does he live?" Rebekah questioned.

"In London, with his grandmother Andy." She answered quietly, suddenly thinking of Remus. "His dad was a pseudo-uncle. My dad was one of his best friends. We were quite close. And his wife, Tonks, was a good friend as well. Teddy looks just like her." She smiled thinking of Teddy's metamorphagus abilities.

"He must be excited." Rebekah noted.

"He would be, but I have yet to tell him. If he and Andy knew, everyone would immediately come to see me, make sure everything was suitable, and I don't want them in danger." She shrugged.

Klaus couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty, so he took Helena's hand, a gesture they were quickly becoming accustomed to. Rebekah and Elijah exchanged amused looks.

"Well, you would not believe who I saw yesterday." Rebekah changed the subject.

* * *

"Rebekah, I can't believe this is the costume you picked out." She said angrily. "The witches are going to have a field day." Rebekah had picked out a short, loose black dress with long sleeves and given her a hat that was reminiscent of the Sorting Hat's style.

"We've got to poke fun where we can, dear." Rebekah snorted. "A little revenge for binding you to Deveraux."

"So I'm a witch and you're a…?" She asked questionably.

"A cheerleader!" Rebekah responded, outraged. "I forget you never went to high school." She shook her head.

They descended the stairs and walked to the study. Rebekah knocked on the door. "Brothers, ready to go?" She asked.

Klaus stood and smiled as he saw Helena's costume. "Are you trying to stir trouble, sister?" He asked amused.

"She'll be with you all night, no harm will reach her." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

They walked towards the door, but as Elijah and Rebekah walked toward their car, Klaus waited for Helena who seemed to hover around the door.

"What happens if this is a bad idea?" Her hand hovered over her small swell.

"Everything will be fine, love." Klaus cajoled. He walked back to the door and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go." He said comfortingly.

* * *

When they arrived, Rebekah and Elijah quickly disappeared, while Klaus slung his arm around Helena, ensuring her close quarter was filled with happy party goers, dancing to music that was blasting, many with drinks in hand.

Helena laughed when Klaus spun her around. "Klaus!" She laughed.

"Have a little fun!"

"I can't believe _the _hybrid is telling _me _to loosen up." She giggled.

"Come! Let's dance!" He was more than amused seeing the sparkle back in her eyes.

* * *

They'd been dancing for longer than Helena could remember, when Klaus pulled her close into his side. She turned to see the cause of his sudden change in temperament.

"Marcel." He greeted.

"Klaus. Lovely to see you again, Helena." Helena smiled tightly as Klaus pulled her closer into his side.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus demanded.

"Just making sure the fun goes uninterrupted." Marcel smiled.

"Well, there won't be any problems from us, tonight." Elijah came up from behind Klaus.

"Elijah, Rebekah." Marcel said, less amused.

"I'll keep Klaus in line." She smiled as she spoke up, surprising all in attendance.

Marcel laughed. "I like this one! Rebekah, care for a dance?"

Klaus scowled as he saw Marcel and Rebekah begin to dance. "Now who is telling whom to loosen up?" Helena joked, trying to lighten Klaus' mood. She reached up slowly and kissed his cheek. She look unsure until she saw the look in Klaus' eyes.

"You are something else." Klaus shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it." Helena teased.

* * *

Fireworks had begun to go off when the green light reflected off all those on the street level.

"Klaus, I want to go home." Helena said somberly.

"What? Why?" Klaus looked at her intently. "Helena, wait!" He cursed as he chased after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You were not to leave my side." He stopped in his tracks when he saw tears in her eyes. "Come on." He urged her to the car, trying to cover her body with his as best he could.

He sped to the plantation and she had her door open and was stumbling towards the house before he had even turned off the car.

"Helena!" He yelled after her. What had caused her good mood to dissipate so suddenly.

Helena ignored Klaus' calls as she ascended the stairs towards her room and she slammed the door. She kicked over one of the boxes she still hadn't unpacked from Kreacher.

"Hey!" Klaus stormed into the room. "What the he-" He was cut off by Helena who tossed her hat to the corner of the room and practically jumped on Klaus. She began kissing him, and he allowed her to take control. Klaus was surprised when she pushed him towards the bed. She pulled his henley off quickly and straddled his laps.

"Helena-"

"No. I want you Klaus." She said and pulled her dress off.

Klaus groaned seeing her in her undergarments. He would be lying if he was to say he wasn't attracted to her, but they had history. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Helena answered by reinitiating the kiss.

* * *

"What happened?" Klaus asked softly as Helena's hand laid on his chest, his hand making circles on her slightly swollen abdomen.

Helena shifted so she was looking at him. "My parents died on Halloween." She started. Klaus didn't say anything. He was intrigued about Helena's mysterious past. "The only memory I have of my mother are the moments before her death as she begged the man to not kill me. I hear her _'Take me, kill me instead. Have mercy. Not my Helena.'_" Helena recited. "And then there's a green light and that's it."

"And the fireworks..." Klaus connected the dots.

"Hit too close to home." Helena filled in. "I never had parents. I don't know how to be a mother. My relatives made me live in a cupboard for more than half my life." She admitted.

Klaus' hold tightened. He'd never suspected that his Helena had been abused. "Well, I feel the same way. My father hunted my siblings and I down for a millennium."

Helena giggled suddenly. "How is it that _we _got the 'miracle baby'?"

Klaus chuckled as Helena's giggling grew. He smoothed her unruly hair. Something about _them _felt so _right_. He kissed her head as her giggles subsided. "Sleep." He commanded, still smiling.

* * *

Helena awoke the next morning and was surprised to see Klaus was still next to her. He was looking at her, gently stroking her hair.

"Good morning." She smiled and moved closer to him.

He kissed the top of her head in response. They stayed like that in silence for a while, before Klaus sighed. "I have to go see Marcel."

"What do you do with Marcel all day?" She questioned.

"I'm working on breaking your connection to the witches." Klaus informed as he got up.

Helena frowned and pulled him back to bed. "Take a vacation."

"I wish I could. And you need to get up for breakfast."Helena rolled her eyes but allowed him to leave the bed, following him.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next week, Klaus was around the house more often, and when his siblings were around, they couldn't help but be amused at how domestic Klaus and Helena acted, despite their insistence that they weren't together.

She was alone one night, in the library reading, when a wave of dizziness hit her. Soon after, she began to feel extremely feverish. She reacher out of her chair to get her phone, but lost her balance and fell on the floor. Something was happening and she was afraid for her child. She lay there, on the floor, for a moment. It felt so good to not move because the dizziness _almost _wasn't there.

She reached over for the phone that had been knocked onto the floor and quickly dialed Klaus' number. He'd find out what the witches were doing to her and stop them. Tears sprang to her eyes when Klaus didn't answer, but she dialed him again, hoping for a different result.

"Come on." She mumbled, holding her abdomen. "Ahh." She gasped as a pain shut through her.

When Klaus didn't answer on her third try, she called his brother, who thankfully picked up.

"Elijah." Her voice wobbled.

He was instantly alert. "What's wrong, Helena?"

"There's something wrong. Please." She pleaded for help as another rush of pain swept through her.

"Helena, hold on." She nodded, knowing he couldn't hear her. "I'm sending Rebekah."

It took a few minutes after the call ended for Helena to pull herself to a sitting position, her back leaning against the chair. She was trying not to think about what was happening. If she could just do magic, this wouldn't be a problem. And she hated herself for it. She was relying on Klaus and she couldn't protect her baby.

Rebekah stormed in, quickly finding Helena. "Helena, what is happening?" She questioned, kneeling next to Rebekah.

Helena shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "Where's Klaus?" She asked.

"With his old friend, Marcel, of course." Rebekah snorted, not realizing the damage she'd do by telling Helena something so flippantly.

"I think they're doing something to the baby." Helena was surprised when Rebekah grabbed her hand.

"Elijah will be here soon." Rebekah moved some stray hairs that had fallen into Helena's face.

"Rebekah!" Both girls were relieved when they heard Elijah's voice.

"In here!" She said.

Elijah walked in, dragging Sophie Deveraux by her arm. He let go of her and sped over to the girls on the floor.

"What did you do?" Helena glared at Sophie.

"It wasn't me." Sophie denied. "Another elder, Agnes, used me because of our connection. I'm sorry."

"Fix it, then." Rebekah insisted.

"I've asked Davina to unbind them." Elijah informed Helena.

"Can we trust that little witch?" Rebekah spat.

"It's your only option." Sophie crossed her arms. "I can try slowing this down, giving Davina time."

"Do it, then." Rebekah spat.

Helena had been silent. Her baby could die because of Klaus' enemies. She was in so much pain and she was swallowing each wave, attempting to not show Elijah and Rebekah how malicious the witches were.

"We have to bring her fever down." Sophie commanded.

Helena was broken out of her thoughts by Elijah, who picked her up.

"Get her in the pool." Sophie commanded as she mixed herbs provided by Rebekah.

Helena held onto Elijah's shirt tightly and started to shiver. She closed her eyes for a moment as another wave of pain hit.

Sophie waded into the pool. "Drink this." She commanded.

When Helena refused, Elijah sighed. "It's okay, Helena."

Helena begrudgingly allowed Sophie to bring the bowl to her lips. A moment after she swallowed, she gasped, the worst pain yet had hit her. "Merlin!" She cried out, not noticing her slip of tongue.

"She's going to lose the baby!" Rebekah yelled from the edge of the pool. "Do something!"

Sophie looked up at the sky. "It's been lifted. Davina did it." She mumbled.

The Originals sighed in relief. Helena felt so exhausted and cold, but she was most concerned at the moment with the close proximity she had to Elijah.

"Thank you." She said softly as she pulled out of his arms. He walked behind her in the pool as she waded out of the pool. Rebekah helped her ascend the stairs and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Please." Sophie called out to Elijah. "Don't let Klaus kill Agnes." She pleaded.

Helena's exhaustion lifted at the words. "Agnes deserves whatever is coming to her. She is despicable." She spat, angrily.

Elijah put a hand on Helena's shoulder. "I will not allow Niklaus to kill her." And at that moment, Helena knew who would determine Agnes' fate. And she would not survive the night.

* * *

Helena had taken a shower, washing off her sweat and the chlorine for the night's activities. She was slipping on a night shirt, when Klaus walked in. She didn't acknowledge him as she adjusted the shirt or as she walked over to her bed. She lay on her side, under a blanket when she felt the bed dip with Klaus' weight.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"We are." Helena said stiffly. She couldn't deny him that knowledge. When she felt him move to ay next to her, as he had done every night that week, she grew angry. "No."

"What?"

"Get out, Klaus."

Klaus laughed. She couldn't be serious.

"I called you. I thought I was going to lose my baby." She yelled.

"I was looking for Agnes, trying to get her to reverse what she did!" He yelled back, outraged that she was angry.

"You didn't pick up the phone! Elijah could have easily taken your place and you his! I didn't want your siblings! I wanted you. And I can't need you because you will never fully be invested." Her voice descended in volume to a whisper. "Whatever we were, we're nothing now."

"Surely-"

"I'm tired, Klaus. Please, let me sleep. I had a rough evening."

Klaus sighed angrily, but left the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Once again, Helena waited for Klaus and the other Originals to vacate the plantation before going to the library. It had become a habit, they'd leave and she'd work on controlling her magic. She hadn't spoken to Klaus directly since their fight. He spent next to no time at the house except when he would silently come to check that she was alright. Helena could tell that whatever he was working on at the quarter was reaching its apex.

She'd been working on a silent _protego _for awhile now. She wanted to be able to protect her baby on her own if it came to it. There was a loud crack and for the first time since his original visit, Kreacher appeared.

He bowed. "Mistress."

"Kreacher!" Helena was surprised at his appearance.

"Mistress, Blood Traitor Ginny Weasley-" Helena gave Kreacher a sharp look but let him continue. "Andromeda Black, married the mudblood, she did, was attacked and taken to St. Mungos."

"What? By whom?"

"Weasley wants to notify you that the half-blood's son is alright."

"Kreacher!" She was appalled that he still called Remus a 'half-blood'.

"Kreacher is sorry, Mistress." He mumbled.

"Kreacher, can you wait a moment and then apparate me?" She pleaded. All thoughts of her pregnancy and Klaus problems flew out the window. Teddy needed her.

"For Mistress." Kreacher nodded eagerly.

She quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a notepad and pen that was left there, probably by Elijah.

_Klaus,_

_Something came up. I hope to be back before you read this, but if not, I will be back as soon as I can._ She promised.

_Helena_

She knew she couldn't levee without alerting them. She ran up the stairs and grabbed the beaded bag that once belonged to Hermione. It was filled with all the magic things she didn't want the Originals to stumble across. She carefully ran down the stairs. At twenty weeks, she had begun to show, but a large sweater was enough to hide it until she told her friends, and more importantly Teddy. Her stomach wasn't as big as most pregnant women, her small stature ensured that, but it was more than a small swelling.

"Thank you, Kreacher." She clasped his hand and she felt the familiar sensation of apparation.


End file.
